WWE and duel academy you have to be joking
by WWE fan 2678
Summary: What would happen if seto kiaba and wwe made a deal


WWE and Duel Academy –Bios and Chapter 1 This is going to be one intesting year!

Discalmer:This is my idea of what would happen if seto kiba and wwe went into partnership I dont own anything about from my character's Matt DeSilver , Emily Tacker , and others that you will will see in the bios below ^^

Wrestlers in training-

**Good Guy/Girls**

**Matt DeSilver** - He is a difficult person to read he likes to keep everything close to his chest he has a lot of trouble coming out of his shell and trusting people. (_He will be one of the main characters in my story by the way_) Before he came to wwe/duel academy he was barely survieing becuase hasent come from the richest family ever and he throught his furter was laid out in front of him get a dead end job like his farther and try and eat out a living. But all that changed one mourning when he watched a wwe live show and decided then he was going to be a wwe superstar. After 3 years of training (With him training when he was 10 i know it probley wouldnt happen but lets just say it did ^^) when he got an offer to go to wwe/duel acadamy for 3 year's with a offer of a wwe contract if he showed he was good enought. He jumped at the chance at the chance to start living his dream but what challanges lay ahead of him?.

**Emily Tacker**- Her upbring was a pleasent one she got anything she wanted when ever she wanted to her life was a brilliant Dream she went to best school's her parent's made sure ''only the best for our little girl'' they would say. But dont let that fool you she has the talent and brains to back it up to have the best she was expected to get good grades and be the perfect student and if she wasent her parents would punish her by taking the one thing she loved away money. She First became intested in wwe when she saw a ppv show live with her parents who she found out are huge fans of the wwe and she soon became a fan as well and knew what she wanted to be when she grew up and immedatly started training to do just that. Like Matt she was offered a place wwe/Duel acadamy and she also jumped at the chance to start living her dream but what dark secert will come out and how will she face them.?

**Larry Tommas - **He was a kind of quiet kid when he was growing he didnt have lots of money like Emily Tacker and he wasent poor like Matt DeSilver his family considered them middle class and had enought money to live confertably. Which of cause he had enought money to be able to have lots of hobbies one being or course wrestling he loved it at a very young age he had to watch it alone throught when he was at home his family didnt really approve of it and throught it was a sessy sport and he should stick to manly sports like football. But he knew what he wanted to be and he didnt care what his parents throught he was going to be a wwe superstar when he grew and he started to train in secert. And one day all his hard work pulled off when he was offered a place at wwe/ Duel acadamy and he jumped at the chance to live his dream but will his family get in the way of his dream or will he manage to contuie his own life?.

_And all the yu-gi-oh gx good guys but i dont think i need to add bio's for them im sure all you guy's/girl's know who they are ^^_

**Bad Guy's/Girls**

**Darren Nash- **Of all the words that could be used to describe this person only one word comes to mind Ruthless he will do what ever it takes to be duel acadamy world champion but anyway lets start at the begining (_clear's throat)_ .He was the kind of kid you would walk across the road just to avoid he was allways getting kicked out of school for one thing or another mostly getting into fight's. he first saw the wwe on Tv and was hooked he knew what he wanted to be when he older and started training the very next day and soon his work paided off and he was offered a wwe/Duel acadamy place. He accepted happy that he would be soon living out his dream and he made a promise right they and then that he was destory anyone that would get in his way. But What lengths will he go to, to be the best in the acadamy?.

**Emily Payne- **Emily allways seems to have a way to get whatever she wants guy/ or other thing she wonts. She uses blackmail to get her way she is not the kind of person you would like to meet but lets start at the begining (_Clear's throat)_. She wasent allways the way she is now she was used to be a shy and used to get taking advantage of. Her parent were hard on her all the time to them she was just a disapointment to them and she could nothing right and she toke it to heart. She first found wwe when she was surfing the net and watched a couple of match's and decided she wanted to do this for a living her parents tryed to tell her she wasent good enought but she wouldnt listen. Soon her hard work paid off when see was offered a place at wwe/duel acadamy and she promised herself right then and they that she would prove her parents wrong

_Well now that you know the main wrestlers in training are lets get this show on the road just to let you all know throught they well be minor characters in the story to but i didnt wont to put they bios in this chapter wont have so much yu-gi-oh gx characters or duels since i dont know how to write duels properly yet sorry but next chapter gx character will be in it ^^)_

**Chapter 1 This Is Going To Be One Intesting Year **

**Matt DeSilver P.O.V **

He yawned slightly slightly he couldnt belive it today was the day he started to live out his dream he Matt DeSilver was going to be a wwe wrestler in training somebody pinch him he has got to be dreaming somebody pinch him. He got out of bed and looked at out of the window and sighed._You can clearly see the roads in a bad need of repair and some houses windows boarded up)_ he walked away from the window and smiled softly today was the day he got out of here.

He started to get dress even throught he had been Accepted WWE still wanted him to show up to see the duelist duel for some reason. He firgured WWE wanted them to get to know the kid's that came here to learn how to duel after all WWE was in a partnership with seto kiba the second best duelist of his Era. And besides he wanted to try and get on with everyone at the Acadamy and he wanted to make a good first impression the trouble was would he mess up. he shook those throught out of his head and started to head downstaries and out of the front door and started to run torwards where they were hosting the dueling try out's.

**Emily Tacker P.O.V **

She chuckled as her Limo drove past Matt as he was runing torwards were they hosting the dueling tryout's she waved with a grin she didnt know who he was but she firgured he was trying to get where she was going and decided she was going to have a little fun with that fact. She laughted when he sent a glare her way ''Somebody dosent have a sense off humor'' she chuckled to herself and layed back amused she still didnt know why WWE wanted her to come to this anyway she was allready been accepted so she didnt have to conpeat in a match so this was just a waste of her time. ''Its not like im going to be friend's with any of those duelist anyway they really not worth my time or effert'' she muttered she sighed and closed her eyes as her limo pulled up to parking zone of the Building

**Darren Nash P.O.V **

''This is a waste of my time why do i have to watch these losers play they silly game'' he growled to himself he was'ent a big fan of dueling and he didnt understand why he had to sit throught the entire try outs he was going to bored out of his mind ''Will its better then just siting around doing nothing besides once i get to WWE/Duel acadamy i'll soon be the top student they and world champion'' he grined to him and pictured himself with the world title around his waist he started daydreaming about him walking around with the title

**Noones P.O.V **

Matt sighed and looked around ''Man i am so late'' he muttered it was turely they were basicly fhinshed with the try outs with only a few students still dueling and it didnt look like they were leting anyone eals in. ''Oh well i guess it could be worse'' he muttered he sat down not noticeing Darren Nash siting right behined him ''Hey your blocking my view punk'' Darren snaped his temper getting the best on him. Matt bowled up his fist and turned around ''Hey have you got some kind of problem with me or something'' Matt asked Darren smirked slightly maybe you wanna make something of it'' Darren challaged with a grin he was bored up his skull and wanted to have a match

Matt narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head and turned around ''Dont be such a wimp'' Darren snaped with a smirk Matt turned back around livid ''Fine your on'' Matt snaped having enought. Darren smirked and walked up to annoucer and asked him if matt and Himself could have a match he agreed ''Everyone they will be one final duel and between a late arrive Jaden Yuki and Vellian Crowler and after that duel they will be a wresting match between Darren Nash and Matt DeSilver'' the annoucer said. Darren smirked and happily sat back down

**Cut To End of Jaden's duel and starts of the wrestling match**

**Noones P.O.V **

Matt smiled down at Jaden he had to give him credit he had skills and he has passion for dueling that much was clear he could see himself getting on with somebody like now its was time to take out the trash Matt walked down to the ring next to the dueling fields. The man in charge grabed a mike ''Everybody it is time for the first and only wresting match of This event Introducing first Matt DeSilver'' The man in charge said throught the mike.

Matt grined and did a little pose confident (I kind of picture his pose to be like randy orton's pose is you dont know who he is look him up he is easy to find ^^) ''Introducing second Darren Nash'' the man said throught mike. Darren smirked cockily and raised one of his arm's they then both went to differernt end's of the ring and ref rang the bell.

Darren went right after matt hiting with a hard clothesline Matt whinched out in pain Darren smirked and started to stomp on his arms and legs trying to wear him down he picked him up and irsh wiped him into the ropes and then he hit matt with a running bulldog and picked him up and hit and spining neckbreaker. Darren smirked and started to mock matt then went for the cover

1...2...

Matt got his shoulder he was surpised by how aggressive Darren was being darren smirked calmly and picked him up again and tryed to wiped Matt into the turnbuckel hard but matt contered and wiped darren into the turnbuckel hard and followed up with a hard spash and darren fell down having the wind knocked out of Picked him up and hit a inverted backbreaker and covered him

1...

Darren kicked out and held his back in pain matt stood up calmly and locked on a sleeper hold trying to take the oxygen from his lungs and wear him down darrent managed to fight out of it but picking matt up with ease and slaming him hard into the turnbuckle matt yelled out in pain darrent grined and looked down matt and slaped him on the back of the head

''You cant beat me just give it up'' Darren yelled at him with a smirk and stomped on his chest repeatly and then picked him up and wiped him out of the ring matt whinched when his back hit the floor hard darren picked and went to spinebust matt on the floor but matt managed to fight out of it by hiting him with a European uppercut and managed to follow up with another Inverted backbreaker Darren whinched and fell down holding his back

Matt throw him back into the ring and started to set him up for the Painkiller (His finisher) Darren got up and matt tryed to hit painkiller but Darren bloaked it and managed to hit his finisher Wake up call Darren grined and went from the cover figureing it was all but over

1...2...Thre.

Mat managed to get his shoulder up just at the last second Darren looked shocked he looked at the ref to make sure had got the count right the ref nodded showing him that it was only a 2 count Darren looked at matt at frusted he picked him and went to hit the wake up call again but matt managed to fight out of it and hit painkiller out of nowhere and went for the cover

1...2...3

Matt grined exhasted but happy he had won ''Here's your winner **Matt DeSilver**'' Darren put his hand over his head in shock he was so sure he was going to win ''No this can be happening'' he muttered to himself matt looked up at Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale Clapping him along with everyone in the arena he grined ''Well this is sure going to be one intesting year'' he throught to himself

_(Will what do you guys think good or bad let me know in the reviews they will be more wrestling match's in the next chapter and the yu-gi-oh gx __character's will be in it more but please let me know if this chapter is good or bad thanks guy/girls peace out)_


End file.
